Enslavement
by PixelTheLittlestFembot
Summary: Prime Universe: Years have passed since the civil war that ripped Cybertron apart. Nowadays, it is nothing but a sore memory of the day the Autobots lost their freedom and were enslaved by the Decepticons. Their treatment is poor and many do not survive their poor treatment. A young Autobot femme tries to keep her helm down, but how can she when Megatron has caught sight of her?
1. Chapter 1

Years had passed since the Cybertronian war. It seemed like nothing more than a distant memory for most. The only reminder was the crippling consequences the Autobots had faced after their defeat. No one could really pinpoint what caused the defeat. All they knew was they had lost and they were suffering for it.

Megatron had made the empire he had always strived for. It was massive and mighty, taking over the planets that were within reasonable reach. He would not stop there but it had been a flourishing step for his long-term goals. Resources were becoming plentiful.

Not to mention he had more than enough 'willing' servos.

Slavery had been become the Autobot's fate after the war. They were enslaved and treated awfully. A punishment for their disloyalty during the final days of the war, Megatron had said. If they were going to ruin their planet, then they would sacrifice themselves to rebuild it. Any that attempted escape were quickly caught by the chief of 'justice' Barricade.

Pixel had been born an Autobot and it had been her fate to become a slave as well. It could have been worse. Much worse. She could have been forced to work in the brothels that had popped up around the city of Kaon. They were plentiful, and yet the femmes were not. Mechs were often used but the Decepticons preferred to dominant someone much smaller than themselves.

No, the young femme had been sent to work in the heart of the city. It was where Megatron resided and she did not know what it was rightly called. A palace? A castle? It looked more like a fortress to her. It mattered not as she scrubbed at the floors. Her knees ached and her servos cramped as she scrubbed the rag against the metal of the floor. There was easier ways of cleaning it but the Decepticons said that, "Easy work makes the slaves lazy."

Tears came to her optics but she quickly wiped them away. They would only make fun of her if they saw her cry, or worse, give her more of a reason to cry. She did not want to be hurt. All she longed for was a nice, warm berth and maybe a decent amount of energon. Nothing more.

Pixel's body went rigid as she heard the approach of heavy pedsteps. Someone was coming and she knew better than to let them see her look a bit distracted or disobedient. As the steps were upon her, she quickly kneeled and placed her forehead so that her helm touched the floor. No optic contact, she told herself. It would only draw trouble.

Her spark pulsed harshly as she realized she had left the dirty rag on the floor and quickly went to put it back into the bucket. Her nervous servos made her clumsy as she knocked into the bucket of dirty fluids she had used to scrub the floor. A noise escaped her mouth as the bucket tipped and it's contents spilled across the floor and across the peds of the mech that had been walking past her.

Horror filled her optics as she looked at who she had spilled it upon. Her body went cold as she recognized the gun-metal grey armor and the huge frame it belonged. Megatron. His expression was one of disgust and anger as he stared at the mess covering him. Quickly, his red optics were bearing down at the one responsible.

Grabbing the rag, she quickly began to wipe at his feet, tears pouring down her cheeks, "I-I'm so s-so sorry, my Lord. So s-sorry. Please forgive me. It...It was an accident. A clumsy, stupid ac-accident."

Pixel did not dare look at him as she wiped feverishly at his peds, but it only caused the filth to smear his armor. He was going to kill her. She just knew it. Or send her to one of the brothels. Or have her punished until she wished death upon herself.

"Put the rag down."

The growling voice came from Megatron as he glared at the small femme at his peds. Tears were pouring now and she promptly did as she was told. All she wanted to do was shrink so small that he could not see her. Pixel stifled a cry as he yanked her up by an arm and began to drag her away from the mess.

"S-so sorry. I'm s-so sorry." she whimpered over and over. Her words were hiccuped as he kept up his long strides, dragging her when her small peds could not keep up. Pixel did not want to die. Even if her life was terrible, she still wanted to live.

"If I was going to kill you, I would have done it on the spot, Autobot." Megatron promised, yanking a door open. The femme was surprised as she saw a large bathing tank inside. She felt guilty for even staring at it. Taking a bath was a luxury she had forgotten long ago. The distraction caused her to flinch as he released her.

Turning the faucet on, Megatron looked back to the femme, "Clean your master properly. Not with a filthy rag. When it has filled, step in and be silent unless I tell you otherwise."

Pixel nodded her helm feverishly as she bowed her helm. Her spark was still pulsing as he stared down at her. She could feel his optics searching her body up and down., as if he was evaluating her. The moment the tank was filled, she nervously clambered inside. Warm cleansing fluid washed over her frame as it came up to her shoulders. It was not surprising since it was big enough to accommodate the tyrant.

The femme moved to the far side as Megatron easily stepped inside. His optics watched her curiously as she shrank away from him. A smirk came to his scarred lips that did nothing to make her feel better. His rage had seemed to subside but he still terrified her.

"When was the last time you've been in a bathing tank?" he asked, motioning for her to come closer, "You're a dirty thing. Filthy, in fact. Do you not care for your physical appearance?"

His words were mocking, knowing full well that she had no access to such things. His head cocked slightly to the side as he saw the scared tears come back to her optics. The little thing could barely raise her helm enough to even look toward him.

"Your master asked you a question."

Flinching, Pixel quietly responded, "I-I am not allowed such things, my Lord."

"And are you complaining for such a thing? Have you not been well-taken care of?" Megatron asked, smirk growing as he watched her fidget nervously.

"Y-Yes, my Lord. Very well cared for…. Thank y-you very much." she whispered, choking back a sob. The small femme could feel his optics gliding over her once more.

"Who taught you to be so obedient?" Megatron asked, cupping her chin and forcing her to look up at him. Her optics quickly moved to look anywhere but him but a squeeze forced her gaze back to him.

"I know to be good. And to do what I am t-told." she whimpered, lips trembling as his thumb petted her cheek. He was playing with her like a cat would do with a mouse. Her optics closed as his thumb met her lips.

"Good femme." he chuckled, finally releasing her and leaning back to rest against the tank, "Grab that rag over there and finish cleaning up your mess. Small servos are good for getting into small crevices."

Pixel nodded as she waded over to where the rag was laid. It was so clean and she was ashamed to touch it with her filthy servos. When had she got to the point that even clean things made her want to cry? Grabbing it, she came a bit closer to him but made no move to wash him again.

"Are you afraid I'm going to bite?" he chuckled, showing his sharp denta when he noticed she had stopped. The question made her jump as she finally moved up to him. At this angle, she could only reach parts of his chest and lower extremities. Megatron was a beast of a mech and very large.

However, she did her best and scrubbed at the hard armor. Maybe if she did well, then Megatron would allow her to finally leave. Perhaps he wouldn't punish her or take away her energon ration. Now she was getting too hopeful. This was the harbinger of death and destruction. He didn't know mercy or kindness.

Her body froze as Megatron put his servos around her waist and pulled her into his lap. Scared tears came back as he easily lifted her up, "Now, you can wash my shoulders and helm. Do I frighten you?"

'Yes!', she wanted to scream at the top of her vocalizer. But that would anger or amuse him, and she wanted no more of his attention. All she wanted was her thin blanket and to curl up into it. Instead, she meekly nodded.

"It's good to be afraid." he cooed, his servo coming to rest on the small of her back, "I would think you foolish if you were not."

Pixel weakly nodded as she went about cleaning the rest of his chest and went on to his shoulders. He was large and it took time to get each crevice, but she wanted to do a good job. Anything to not punish her for spilling the fluid on him. Once done with his shoulders, she nervously looked up to start on his helm. His smirk was still there as he waited for her to lift it to his features.

It was a job that she did as quick as she could and she was nearly done. Her servos came close to his mouth as she got the last spot she was looking for. Megatron took the momentary distraction to snap his denta at the tiny digits so close to his mouth.

A shriek came from the femme as she jumped back and fell backwards out of his lap and back into the water. Megatron laughed boisterously as she splashed and spluttered, trying to get back onto her peds and helm out of the water. Panic claimed her spark as she tried to get upright. She couldn't swim and the tyrant seemed to take notice as grabbed her arm and pulled her back upright.

Her venting was heavy as she quickly wiped at her face. Megatron's laughter had stopped as he observed her. The small femme's body was back to its trembling and shaking state. As amusing at her fear could be, he was curious when was the last time that she had looked happy. Scooping up the rag out of the water, he handed it back to her.

"Clean one last thing for me, and then you may leave." Megatron chuckled, waiting for her trembles to calm and for her optics to look at him.

Her optic ridges furrowed in confusion. She had cleaned almost every part of him and had been sure to be thorough. Had she not done a good job? He said it was only one last thing and then she could leave. That was enough of a promise to have her nodding. Anything to be gone from his ever watchful optics.

Shifting back a bit, he reached down and pulled aside his cod piece. Pixel instantly covered her optics with her servos. It was supposed to be intimate to see another's interfacing equipment and he was exposing his own. Her face grew bright red as she heard him laugh once more. It unnerved her that everything she did amused him.

"Does my equipment insult you?" he smirked, grabbing her arm to pull her closer, "Keeping an interface array is very important."

"N-No, my Lord. No. I… I…." Pixel stuttered off, feeling him pry her servos away from her face.

"You act like you've never seen a spike before." Megatron mused, watching how her optics looked everywhere but him.

"I...I haven't…."

Megatron's smirk grew as he cooed, "What better spike to be your first than that of the High Ruler?"

Her bottom lip trembled as he cupped her chin and moved it so that she was looking down at his spike. Pixel's optics went wide as she looked at the sheer size of the tyrant's member. It was flaccid for the moment, but already it was something that intimidated her greatly.

"Do not rub hard. Just nice and slowly." Megatron commanded, "Take your time and enjoy it."

Pixel was confused on how she was supposed to enjoy such an act. It felt vulgar and not right. Swallowing, she tried to calm herself and brought the soft cloth up to the spike and began to slowly wipe it up and down.

"Wrap your servos around it and then stroke it up and down." he growled huskily, leaning further back when she followed the command. Her servos were so small and even with both of them, it was hard to fit around the member.

Her optics widened as the spike began to harden and pressurize. It was intimidating beforehand, and it standing erect was no better for her nervousness. A gulp slid down her throat as she continued.

"Do you know why it's so hard right now?" he groaned, his servo coming up to cup the back of her helm. Seeing her shake her helm, he continued, "It's how you know you're rubbing it just right."

Pixel shuddered as she tried to quickly finish up and pulled her servos back. She held the cloth close to her chest as she moved further back, until her back hit the tank. There was a furrow to his optic ridges as he looked down at her.

Chuckling, he chided, "Little tease. I suppose you did what I asked of you, though."

"I-I can leave…. That way you can finish soaking." Pixel whispered, shrinking down so she appeared smaller, "And I can get you e-energon, or anything you want."

Megatron smirked at how timid she was and could see her eagerness to run away. It wasn't surprising. He was very much used to the slaves wanting to run away from him. That's what he wanted. Fear meant they were less likely to rise up against him.

Leaning back, he cooed, "Are you that eager to leave? I thought you would want to clean yourself. Or would you rather keep the filth on your armor?"

Pixel looked at him with confusion and surprise. She looked at the cloth that still lingered in her servos and clutched it closer. It was painfully tempting to want to soak in the warm cleansing fluid and wipe away all of the filth. But, she didn't know if he was simply toying with her and would punish her after she started wiping herself down.

"Well? Are you going to take up the offer or will you go back to scrubbing the floors?" Megatron smirked, his gaze going down her form. She was dirty but he was almost sure that that her armor was makeup of teal, pink, and her protoform was white. With the grime, the white looked like a muddled brown color.

Servos shaking, she asked, "D-Do you mean it…?"

"Now, would I ever lie to you?" he smirked, his sharp denta showing as his lips drew back. His ruby optics watched her carefully as she slowly raised the cloth up to her armor and began to wipe herself down.

Pixel was deeply ashamed as she watched how much grime began to slip off of herself. It had just been so long. His watching gaze only made her feel worse as she knew he probably thinking she was a disgusting wretch. Slowly, she turned away from him so that she could continue washing without having to look up at him.

"What is your name, femme? Or have you forgotten?" Megatron asked, watching as she flinched from him addressing her.

"P-Pixel, my Lord."

"Pixel." he seemed to twist the name on his glossa, "Why haven't I seen you before?"

Biting her bottom lip, she admitted, "I was taught… To not be seen or heard."

"It seems you were taught well." he laughed, filling the room with his deep voice. It caught her off guard as she curled closer to the edge of the tank. Pixel closed her optics for a moment to collect herself. She knew she would not be allowed to leave until she was clean and hurried about it.

Once she was clean, she carefully sat the cloth back on the edge and began to try and climb out. When Megatron was done bathing, she would need to scrub the tub down and get the cloth cleaned. A small frown came on his lips as she stood quietly and patiently, a small puddle of fluids gathering at her peds.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hummed, "Dry yourself off. You know where they are, don't you?"

"I'm… not allowed to touch those." she whispered, shifting the weight on her peds uncomfortably.

"Then allow me." Megatron smirked, rising from the tank as he easily stepped out. He was amused as she quickly stepped out of his way. Opening a cabinet, he plucked a towel from the ones neatly folded inside and tossed it to her.

"Would you like anything from me b-before I start scrubbing the tank down? I don't want to offend you with dirty servos…" she whispered, quickly drying herself off.

Checking himself over, he was satisfied with the shine to his armor and neatly tucked himself away. His optics glanced back to her before giving her a smirk, "No, you've done enough for today. Go back to your quarters. I am sure we will see more of one another."

Pixel shuddered at the promise as he strolled out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The small femme made her way back to the slave quarters as quickly as she could. She did not want to be caught out or Megatron to think that she did not do exactly what he had told her. Pain and punishment was something she avoided as much as possible. If a slave was not obeying, they could easily be sent to Barricade for training. A shudder went down her back as she remembered those piercing red optics.

Pixel made her way in quietly. There were others asleep and she didn't want to wake anyone. It was common to see some during the day, especially if they worked at night. Carefully, she stepped over an older femme to get to her normal spot. It was a nice little corner that made her feel safe to be nuzzled into. In a way, it made her feel safe.

"You're back early."

The femme turned as she heard the older, masculine voice. A smile came to her lips as she looked at who spoke. It was an elderly mech and she came close to sit next to him. He had been lying down and had peeked his optics open to look at her.

"I didn't mean to wake you, Bullet. I'm sorry." she whispered, settling down next to him. The mech let out a soft grunt as he wrapped his arms around her and tucked her in close.

"Shush your mouth. I was already awake." he grumbled, setting his chin on top of her helm, "The question is, why in the Pit are you here?"

Pixel took a moment to cuddle closer as she responded, "I… I accidentally spilled dirty cleaning fluids on his peds…"

"On who's peds..?"

"Lord Megatron…" Pixel whispered, hiding her face in his chest. She didn't have a choice but to look at Bullet as he pulled her back to stare at her face in horror.

Lightly shaking her, he asked, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?! Did he send you back here as punishment?"

"No, he made me clean him." Pixel responded, shaking her helm, "And said I did a good job so he allowed me to come back here. He… He even let me get clean."

Bullet took in her frame and it was, indeed, shining once more and she smelled pleasant from being so clean. It worried him though and made his jaw clench as he stared at her. Megatron did not do nice things unless he had reason.

"Pixel, you stay out of his sight and do not let him even catch wind of you. Do you understand me? He's a monster and whatever he does for you, he's still a monster." Bullet nearly raised his voice as he asked again, "Do you understand?"

"Yes, B-Bullet." Pixel stuttered, her optics starting to gather moisture as his grip grew tight on her arms. He took notice and quickly released her, soothingly rubbing her arms to ease the soreness.

Taking a deep vent, he breathed, "I'm sorry, Pixel. I… I just don't want to see anything happen to you. Megatron taking an interest is not good. Just be careful."

The femme nodded as he drew her closer and soothingly rubbed her back and the space between her winglets. All she wanted to do was sleep and that was good enough for her. She did not want to think about the warlord or that time in the bathing tank.

"Goodnight, Bullet."

"Goodnight, kiddo."

* * *

><p>Pixel woke up feeling cold. Bullet had long since went to work as his time was mostly spent at night. She wasn't quite sure what he was made to do but it was always began toward the late afternoon. The sound of the door opening what was had brought her out of her nap and she was relieved to see it was one of the Decepticon mechs that delivered their energon.<p>

A few bots were already lining up and she slowly got to her peds so to get into formation. Her tanks gave a grumble as she already could smell the scent of it lingering in the air. There wasn't a lot that she looked forward to, but this was one of them. Some time passed before it was her turn and she waited for the mech to hand her the cube. Normally, they were only half filled but the cube she was handed was quite full.

"I… I think I got too much, sir." Pixel meekly spoke up, trying not to look into his red optics

Shrugging, he responded, "That's not my call. I got an order to give a small pink and blue femme extra, and I'm going to do that. Now, step out of line.

The femme nodded as she took the filled cube and moved back to her spot on the floor. There was guilt as she looked at it. Everyone was very hungry and she felt spoiled to get so much extra. Pixel swallowed down the feeling as she took a small sip and savored the taste for a moment.

"And how did a lazy femme like you get extra? You been earning a few favors with that chassis of yours?" a gruff voice spoke up, pulling her attention. It was a large mech that she knew too well. Gulping, she realized it was Livewire and the brute was staring down at her.

"N-No, Livewire… I… I don't know how I got it." Pixel stuttered, drawing her knees up to her chest as her optics cast down.

Snarling, he accused, "You're a little liar, you know that? I bet you have been running around sucking spike. No wonder Bullet likes to hold you so close at night. I don't think that's a good enough reason for you to be getting extra, especially since you barely worked today. So you're gonna give it to someone who did."

Pixel jumped as the cube was pulled from her servos and she was shoved backwards. She stumbled before falling on her aft. Her tank sunk as she watched him gulp down her cube and toss the empty container at her peds. No matter that it was extra, she hadn't even had her normal amount of energon.

Tears welled up in her optics as he walked away with a smirk. There wasn't anger she felt, rather hurt and sadness as her tanks grumbled. Others had seen what happened but no one wanted to risk a fight with the bigger mech. He was a laborer which meant he was a lot stronger than most of the other slaves.

She knew better than to cause a scene, no one would care either way. Tomorrow would come and she would get her energon then. She had no idea why her cube had been so full anyways. The femme would have been happy with just her normal amount.

Carefully, she drew her knees to her chest and buried her face into her knees.

* * *

><p>Pixel found herself back cleaning the next day. She was extra careful not to spill anything this time around when a mech walked by, especially when Chief Medic Knockout would come by. It was hard to concentrate as her stomach rumbled painfully. Hunger had always been a distraction, but today was worst.<p>

Ped steps came up behind the femme and she carefully bowed out of habit, her helm nearly touching the ground. There was a deep chuckle as she heard the mech walk around to stand before her. Glancing slightly up, she could see familiar grey peds. Her body went cold as she realized who it was that was looking down on her.

"Aren't you a busy femme?" Megatron chortled, his denta showing as he smirked at her. He was pleased to see the shudder that shot through her frame as he addressed her.

Not looking up, she responded, "I… I'm just doing my w-work."

"I can see that. I have optics." Megatron cooed, slowly circling the trembling femme, "You know, it's harder to ignore you when I walk by now. I can say I never noticed you before. You used to blend in with the floor. A forgettable little thing."

His words stung as she tried to block him out. The femme hoped he would get bored with her and walk away but there was no chance. He was much too amused and he enjoyed watching her tremble at his peds.

A small sound caught his receptors and it made him frown deeply. The femme turned red as she realized her tanks were grumbling loudly and she tried to put a servo over it to cease the sound. Noticing the way he was glaring, she quickly apologized and tried to shrink away.

"Did they not give you the extra energon?"

Pixel looked up confused as she stared at him. How had he known about the extra energon? It struck her suddenly that he was the one responsible and she was greatly confused by the small sign of kindness.

"They… They did…" she whispered, rubbing her arm nervously.

"Then, pray tell, are you so hungry that I can hear your tanks rumbling?" he growled, low and menacingly. Pixel began to crawl away as he started to advance on her. She didn't want to tell the truth. He looked so angry and she didn't want to be hurt or get anyone else hurt.

Seeing her bite her lip, he demanded, "Tell your superior what happened! I will not ask again, femme!"

Pixel choked back a sob as she moved until she was pressed up against a wall, with him bearing down on her. Her servos covered her face as she prepared to be struck but it never came. Instead, he was venting hard and his optics glared down at her.

"I-It...was...was taken away. It's okay though! I-I don't need much. It's okay." she quickly backpedaled, seeing the utter rage come into his face, "Please d-don't hurt him. It won't ever happen again. I promise!"

"It is not okay when a slave decides to take away what I have given another. Insubordination is punishable by death." Megatron snarled, "Now, what is his name? And do not hesitate. I am asking you a question."

Tears streaking her cheeks, she whimpered, "L-Livewire, my Lord."

Nodding, he turned his back to leave and take care of the issue. Though, he paused when he felt something grab onto his arm and turned to find the femme clinging to the lower part of the limb. Her chest was rising and falling as she pleaded, "Please don't kill him. One more c-chance. Please give him one more chance."

"Are you going to disobey me, femme?" Megatron glowered, pulling his arm free to grab ahold of her own as he jerked her close to get close to her face. He was satisfied as she shook her helm quickly and trembled, "You care an awful lot for a mech that would push you down to pull himself higher."

Pixel didn't respond as he slowly released her and began to walk away, "And take yourself to the main hall. Tell them I sent you and told them to feed you until you are full."


End file.
